


¡Vive la France!

by Mark_Anthony



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Execution, France (Country), French Revolution, Guillotine, Multi, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Anthony/pseuds/Mark_Anthony
Summary: The end of a kingdom, the end of a dynasty, the end of a King. The French Revolution ended and changed many things; lives, traditions, culture. One such life is the reason this whole revolution started. The people have had enough of their monarch, now it's time for them to decide their own fate. The charged their King as a traitor and sentenced him to death. This is my take on the death of their King; King Louis XVI of France
Kudos: 2





	¡Vive la France!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late of doing something for the anniversary of Louis XVI execution, but it's better late then never. Enjoy!

The crowds roared with cheers, insults and condemnations being thrown at the man in the golden carriage. The door opened and out came the one man who claimed he had a right to rule his kingdom because God willed it. The King. A once powerful man, who wielded armies at the say of a word, dressed in the finest garments, who would eat the finest food and drink the finest of wines. Now, he is powerless, commands no one, dressed in rags, ate stale bread and drank water the previous night. Far from the days when he held lavish parties day in and day out in his palace, all the expense of the peasants. While they starved and died, he (the King) ate and lived like gods. Long gone are those days. Now, it's the peasants who rule. Merchants, bureaucrats, artisans, famers, the whole lot of them now rule this once great and proud nation. The once Grand Jewel of the continent, now a shadow of its former self

The King takes his first step towards the scaffolding, he walks down a cleared pathway, guarded on either side by soldiers. He was their commander, their King. They took an oath to serve and protect him. They are traitors, traitors! But he too took an oath. To protect his kingdom, his people. He too, was a traitor. He abandoned his kingdom to seek refugee in a foreign country, but was caught just a few miles from the border. A coward and traitor he was labeled. And so, he was to die for it.

The King marched onward towards his fate, glancing up, there he saw what would inevitably end his life. The national razor, as it was called, it's blade shining in the morning sun, even with some it's previous victim's blood still on it. The King swallowed and took a deep breath. He took another step and started to climb the stairs to the platform above, where the machine of death awaited him. All the while, the crowds kept on cheering and shouting at him; “Mort au roi! Vive la Revolution!”

Once atop the scaffolding, he turned towards the executioner and asked if he could say a few words. The man nodded, and the king turned towards the crowd. He cleared his throat and looked out towards his people. Though the crowd kept cheering, trying to silence him with noise, he spoke up anyway.

“I die innocent of all the crimes imputed to me. I pardon the authors of my death, and pray God that the blood you are about to shed will never fall upon France.”

Once he had finished, the king turned around and walked towards the national razor. The King was then tied to the bascule with leather straps. The executioner then grabbed a pair of scissors from his assistant approached the king. The executioner grabbed the king's hair and cut it, so the blade of the guillotine slices clean through. The King is then laid down and pushed forward towards the lunette. Once in position, his head is locked in place. The executioner walks around behind the king, his footsteps are the only thing the king pays attention to. When they stop, he knows it's time. A few seconds pass, then down drops the blade and the king is no more. A cannon is fired and church bells ring, signaling to all of Paris, all of France, that King Louis XVI is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Vive la France!


End file.
